


Final Fantasy VI: The Empire's Slut

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: A lemon based on Celes's dungeon scene from the game.





	Final Fantasy VI: The Empire's Slut

Celes Chere sat in a cold, lonely cell deep under the town of South Figaro. She was bound to the wall by shackles around the wrists attached to long lengths of chain, enough to move around semi-freely. There was a dozing guard at the other end of the cell, out of her reach and garbed in a brown uniform; the uniform of a low ranking soldier. Celes was desolate. She had betrayed her government, but at least it was for a good cause. She had released a large amount of classified information to the Returners, a resistance movement against the empire. Unfortunately, she had been caught and imprisoned in this dungeon until transport could be arranged to take her back to Vector.

Celes looked up as the door's lock clicked, and the door opened. To her dismay, it was the guard's officer, probably here to take her to Vector. The snoozing guard woke up instantly and snapped to attention. "Sir! Good to see you back! Is the transport for the prisoner here?" The guard asked. "No, it's been delayed," the officer said, obviously annoyed. Celes inwardly sighed in relief, she still had time. "Stupid bitch," the officer said, addressing Celes. "You're causing a lot of problems!" The officer walked up and smacked her. Celes shields away but refused to show any sign of weakness. "Oh, so that didn't hurt, huh?" The officer snapped. "Well, how 'bout this?" Celes gasped as the officer squeezed her breast painfully. "Do you like that, huh?" The officer asked sarcastically.

"S-sir! I d-don't think that's very appropriate!" The lesser guard stammered. "I'll tell you what's appropriate, private!" The officer snarled. "Come over here!" Slowly, the guard approached. "Take off her clothes!" Celes refused to be fazed as the officer ripped off her green unitard and cape, revealing her breasts and vagina. Grunting, the officer unfastened the metal codpiece of his armor. The officer pulled down his pants and underwear. The officer's hard dick stood out on his body. The guard pulled down his pants also, eager for some action. "GMMMFK!" Celes gagged as the officer pushed his eleven-inch dick deep into her mouth.

Celes tried to bit down, but the officer smacked her, hard. Celes's stopped gagging and accepted the long dick down her throat. The lesser guard forced her onto her hands and knees. Celes struggled as the guard began probing her ass with his ten-inch dick. The guard pushed the head of his dick into Celes's anus, causing her to cry out in pain. Grinning, the guard violently plunged his entire length deep into Celes's ass. The officer pulled his stiff dick out of Celes's mouth and slid underneath her. The officer clutched Celes's sizable breasts and made her moan by gently squeezing them. Ruthlessly, the officer pushed the head of his dick into Celes's virgin cunt.

"AAAAAHN!!" Celes'ss screamed in agony as the officer broke through her tender hymen, destroying her virginity. Both the officer and the guard pumped vehemently into Celes. Celes's felt as if she were being ripped apart by the soldiers' thick, long dicks. However, despite her disgust and repulsion, Celes's pain began to gradually turn to pleasure as the two men violently thrust in and out of her. The officer was still clutching and rubbing Celes's breasts. Celes'ss fought the pleasure, but eventually gave up and began to enjoy this temporary reprieve from the long hours of captivity.

Celes clenched her muscles together in both her vagina and her ass, causing both soldiers to moan in pleasure. The guard dug his gloved fingers into Celes's smooth ass as he rammed his hot dick deeper and deeper into her. Celes's could feel both the officer's and the guard's dicks rub together through the thin wall of flesh separating her anus and vagina. Soon, all three were moaning in ecstasy. Both soldiers' long, slippery dicks were a blur as they hammered deep into Celes's dripping cunt.

Their sweaty balls swung wildly, slapping Celes's ass with every thrust. Eventually, the guard yelled wildly, thrusting deep into Celes with such force that it almost knocked the bound blonde down. The guard shot load after load of cum deep into Celes's tight ass. The feeling of hot sperm being forced down her anus sent Celes over the edge, and she moaned loudly in ecstasy and shuddered as pleasure racked her body, cumming for the first time in her life. This caused the muscles in her vagina to clench hard onto the officer's still pumping, long, thick dick. The officer howled and quickened until he was pumping in and out of Celes in a blur of motion, spurting an enormous amount of cum into Celes's dripping cunt. Finally, the orgasms of both men were over. The guard drew his long, limp dick out of Celes's sore ass. His slippery dick was covered in semen and dripped splotches of cum onto the floor. The officer pulled his lengthy, slippery dick out of Celes's dripping cunt. The officer forced Celes's to lick both his and the guard's dicks clean, but Celes didn't mind, still amazed at the pleasure of her orgasm. The officer pulled on his pants and left, but the guard and Celes kept fucking.

A minute later the officer returned with at least eight men who walked in on their prisoner getting pounded into with reckless abandon. Oh, enjoying this to the fullest you saucy blonde slut?" With one hand rubbing her clit and another pulling her head back by the hair. Undoing his pants, he removed Celes'ss bonds and told her to get on her knees. The officer pulled out his big dick again. He pressed it against her lips, ran the length of his shaft over her mouth and back down again until his head rested once more on her lips. Celes looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Circling his head around her lips, he stared back at her. She knew what he wanted so she took him in her mouth. She could hear the other guards getting hornier than they should.

"Suck me hard... you slut!" At this point, Celes gave in completely and became nothing but a whore to them. Sucking the officer's dick harder he moaned in pleasure and for a minute she was lost, only to him. Then, Celes felt a hand on her ass. One of the guards was rubbing her ass cheeks. The officer pulled his cock out of her mouth and one of his men stood in front of her. He was jerking on himself, but he wanted her to do that for him. The officer was now touching her ass. He was actually fingering around her asshole and spreading her cheeks apart. Then, the officer seemed upset. Celes wasn’t doing anything to the guard standing in front of her. The officer told him to take a break. When the guard sat down, the officer grabbed Celes by the hair and pushed her head into his lap. The guard put his member against Celes's face and bounced it on her lips. Celes took some time, but she ran her hands up his legs and took his cock in her hand. She rubbed it gently and then took it in her mouth. "There, that’s a good whore." the officer said from behind her. The officer was fingering around her asshole again. Spreading her cheeks apart, he took his finger and rubbed around the outside of her asshole. Then, he penetrated.

With the officer’s finger in her asshole, this was a new sensation for her. She sucked on the guard’s cock even harder. The officer worked her asshole open wider and wider. He put two fingers in her. Then, he pumped her asshole a bit before inserting two fingers from his other hand. Once they were inside her, he literally pulled her asshole as wide as he could. Celes knew that was only the beginning of what she was about to feel. It was then that she realized all the guards were feeling her. While she was giving one guard head, the other four were rubbing her pussy, pulling on her tits or spanking her ass.

Then, the officer sat down beside the guard Celes was sucking. He pulled Celes over to him and pulled her up on top of him. He literally sat her down on him and began to pound her royally. One guard stood up on the couch and thrust his cock into her mouth. Two guards had grabbed her hands and placed them on their cocks. She started stroking them immediately as she tasted cock in her mouth and her pussy was getting savagely hammered by the officer. But, the officer had the urge to be the first for everything. He suddenly pulled his cock out of Celes's pussy and pushed her leg up so that he could get out from under her. In a flash, one guard was putting his cock in her. She was a little hesitant at first, but she had already submitted to this gangbang. Why fight any of it now?

The guard started fucking her hard and pounding her pussy every bit as hard as the officer had. The other guards had switched places. Celes was stroking two guards and sucking another, but they had changed positions. Her breasts were being pulled and slapped. One guard loved to twist her nipples. He would twist them and then pull them real hard. Thinking she enjoyed that, he would give them a love slap every time he did it. The guard fucking her was really in control and enjoying it, but then he slowed down. She was still sucking and stroking the other three. But, where was the officer? Why was the guard slowing down? Then, she felt it. The officer inserted his cock into her ass. He started slowly to get it in her. Then when it was in, he started pumping faster. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to his.

"You’re hungry for lotta dick aren’t you? Say it. You're OUR fucking whore!"

As a tear welled up in Celes's eye and rolled down her cheek, "I'm your whore!" The officer pumped faster and faster. She was being double penetrated and it felt like something had opened her up completely. She sucked and stroked while the officer and his comrade pounded and pounded. Suddenly, the officer grabbed Celes and pulled her to the floor. She was on her knees and he made her look up at him while he jerked himself clean. He came on her face and the other guards jerked themselves too. They all came on her face. the officer put his cock in her mouth to make her swallow the cum he had left.

Twelve guards stood around Celes stroking themselves and wiping cum on her cheek and in her mouth. They moaned and looked down at her with satisfied smiles on their faces. "I think we'll go one more round." The officer said. With that, he got down and pushed the head of his cock against her pussy. "Yes please...!" Celes moaned, spreading her legs wider. With a hard thrust, he entered her. A guard, who had been playing with himself pushed his cock into Celes'ss open mouth. She noisily sucked on it while his officer slammed his hard cock in and out of her pussy. Soon everyone changed places and Celes was fucking and sucking two different men while their comrades played with her tits. One man laid with her head between his knees sucking on his dick. A second fucked her from behind. Her large breasts bounced as each thrust into her pussy pushed her mouth down on the cock in front of her. The other two grabbed at her breasts and played with her stiff nipples.

Celes raised her head and told the men, "I'm your whore! Use me for as long as you want." The officer in her pussy gasped and jerked. He continued to jerk and thrust until he almost collapsed on her back. Celes rolled on her back and spread her legs for the third guard who had not cum yet, and the other two watched as he thrust and plunged into Celes. Celes bucked her hips up and down, encouraging him to enter her as deeply as possible. Finally, he grabbed each cheek of her ass, pulling her against his cock as he plunged deep into her pussy. Breathing heavily and gasping he jerked and sent stream after stream of his sperm into Celes'ss body before pulling out.

"Yeeeeeeeeah we got this bitch down pat!" The officer and his men proudly looked down at their new cum covered whore. Instead of taking her to Vector they decided to keep the broken Runic Knight all to themselves.


End file.
